Gabriel's Room
by EvilPandaxSaviorSwan
Summary: Sam doesn't like it when Gabriel snaps him into a completely different universe. So when the Trickster Angel decides to snap poor Sammy into a movie that he absolutely hates, the younger Winchester brother takes it upon himself to punish Gabriel.


_**A/N: So I've decided to come back and write a little story for a good friend of mine. She loves Sabriel and I didn't mind making her a story. Honestly, I'm much more of a Female x Female kind of girl, but this time is for someone else. So enjoy this little one shot. Its very naughty so if you don't like guy sex or BDSM don't read this. I have warned you,**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters in it. I'm only borrowing them for my best friends sick sexual fantasies. So here you go SilverDeathAngel, take it and read it. Love it and own it.**_

* * *

Hate was a very strong word, but it fit the way Sam felt for the movie playing on his TV. With his arms crossed and a very angry scowl on his face, the man glared at the screen as he watched the male actor slam into the female actor from behind.

"Come on Sam, you can't sit there and tell me that you dont like this movie, its pure genius!" exclaimed Gabriel. His eyes stayed on the TV as he stuffed handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. Sam wasnt sure what he disliked the most, the fact his boyfriend loved this disgusting piece of work or the way his boyfriend shoveled crazy ammount of unhealthy foods down his throat. Either way, the man sighed and tightened his crossed arms even tighter before glaring back at the screen.

Gabriel paused the movie and looked to his human with a grin to which Sam glanced over at him once the movie stopped and felt his heart leap at the look the angel was giving him. "Let me make it up to you,"

"How?"

The angel raised his hand, his grin turning into a smirk and snapped his fingers. Sam blinked only to have his surroundings change. He now stood in a dark room much too dark to even see. "Gabe?" he called out. Just then the lights came on in a dim light but it was enough for Sam to see where he was and his throat dried instantly.

"It's time we play Dom and Sub Sam," said male spun around to see his boyfriend behind him in only a pair of ripped jeans. Sam had to swallow thickly just to wet his dry throat, seeing his boyfriends body was always a privilage but seeing him like this turned Sam on to the max.

"Whose Dom?" he heard himself ask. Gabriel smiled and tilted his head just as he raised his eyebrows up in a sensual way. The way Sam liked when he knew Gabriel was about to make him feel good. But this time Sam wasn't up for being Submissive to the man, instead he wanted to take the lead. Seeing as the room he was in had everything he could imagine even using.

Gabriel stepped closer and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt only to pull him down in for a deep lustfilled kiss. The taller man took this opportunity to walk the angel back and with his eyes open he made sure to get Gabriel right under the contraption that had leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Sam slid his hands up the angel's tight flat stomach, all the way to his fit chest which made the shorter man groan deep in his throat. The human male smiled into the kiss while his hands slid up Gabriel's arms and pushed them up above his head. Sam looked up in time to wrap one wrist in the cuff, getting in fastened easily while he let Gabriel kiss down his neck. He then focused on getting the other wrist bound and once he was done, Sam pulled away from the confused man.

"What-" he jerked his arms then looked up once he felt that he couldnt really go anywhere. Gabriel looked at his boyfriend with a pleased look. "I see you turned the tables on me Sammy boy," chuckling lowly, the angel yanked on them once again but knew he was potentially screwed. Sam just stood there, smiling.

"I'm tired of you always snapping me into some other universe. I like my own universe,"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his lover, "What are you going to do?"

Sam then smirked. He proceeded to remove his shirt along with his shoes. The low lighting making his chiseled torso look even more delicious then any sweets Gabriel could ever imagine. The anti-demon posession symbol never looked so sexy on Sam then right there at that moment. Gabriel could feel his cock twitch to life from just watching his lover standing there, smirking at him.

"I'm going to dominate you Gabe, and you're going to like every. Last. Bit. of it," the man's voice lowered deeply, something Gabriel secretly loved. Sam then turned around and walked over to the other side of the red room. He made sure to look at each one of the whips, paddles, belts...oh my he was so going to have fun. He decided to pick up the green flogger. He tested it a few times, slapping his leg with it before walking back to his impatient lover. Gabriel swallowed hard at the pure look of lust in Sam's eyes.

Sam, like a lion, circled his prey slowly only to stop behind his lover and swing the flogger against the angel's back. The sound and sting it made had Gabriel panting quickly. He stepped to the side of him and did the same thing to the mans side, this time slightly harder which made him moan out deeply. Sam stepped in front of Gabriel and as he raised his right arm he left his lover a smile of enjoyment before letting his arm down with a flick of his wrist and allowing the flogger's leather straps to smack against the angel's torso. Gabriel gripped the cuffs and arched his back, "Sam!" he groaned.

He was having way too much fun but he didn't care, he was there to enjoy what he was doing and teach the naughty angel, HIS naughty angel, that playing with his mind wasn't a very nice thing to do. This time, Gabriel stared at Sam as the tall sexy man smacked a riding crop onto his left hand while he walked towards him. "I can see just how hard you are Gabe," his voice sounded so deep, raspy as he spoke and the look of unadultrated lust made a shutter run down the angel's spine.

"Do you want me to fuck you Gabriel?" he stopped to smack the crop agaisnt the mans chest, which made the shorter of the two gasp, "nice and hard like the naughty angel you are?" Sam pulled the crop back and smacked the angel's lower abdomen, close to his pelvis.

"Yes!" shouted Gabriel. He was panting heavily by now, his cock harder then it's ever been. Sam placed the crop between Gabriel's teeth, who bit down around the middle of it. Sam then kneeled down to unbutton and unzip the mans jeans before pulling them down his ankles. He tossed them aside and was faced with a very erect throbbing dick. He grabbed it in his hand and stroked it gently, making the man above him hiss at the much needed contact. Sam looked up at him and smiled before licking his lips just as Gabriel glanced down at him to see the action.

He stood up though, not really intent on sucking his lover off just yet. Sam took the crop back from his angel and slid the end of it along his shaft. Gabriel trembled out a moan from the coldness of the item. He was so on edge he could just come right then and there. Sam walked around the man and snapped the crop against his bare ass, making the angel arch his back and yell out in pleasure. The sound made Sam's eyes darken further then before and he snapped it again. Gabriel whimpered out loudly, his body heating up quickly.

The male decided it was time for some paddles. He saw a nice wooden maroon one and picked it up along with a simple red ball gag. He made his way back to the panting and dripping mess he had reduced Gabriel down to, he was proud of his work but he wasn't quite done. Sam set the paddle down on the floor then placed the ball gag into Gabriel's mouth, securing it around the back of his head then stepped back. He ran his fingers through the man's shaggy damp locks, letting his hand slide down his cheek then neck then his chest as she got to his knees and licked the trail of sweat that was sliding down the angel's midsection.

Gabriel groaned behind the red ball and yanked at his retraints. Sam let his hands slide around his waist, his nails digging into his damp back from the sweat forming. Gabriel hissed and tossed his head back, breathing heavily again. Sam finished licking his boyfriends stomach before pulling away and grabbing the paddle. He then stood again and towered over the quivering male. Chuckling to himself, Sam walked behind Gabriel one last time and smacked his ass with the paddle one hard time. Gabriel screamed behind his gag and came instantly.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Sam shook his head, "I never told you to come my dear sweet Gabriel, you really are a naughty angel," he proceeded to smack Gabriel's ass three more hard times with the paddle, making Gabriel instantly harden again and moan loudly with each smack. Sam tossed the paddle aside before he unbound his angel and carried his limp body to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed his legs so they were hooked over his arms. Sam lined his harden large cock up with Gabriel's tight hole and once he got his lovers gaze, he slammed inside of him as raw as ever. Gabriel grabbed the pillow under him and arched up at the feeling.

Sam pulled out slowly then slammed back in, he set this pace easily and watched his lover arch with each thrust he made. "My sweet little Gabe, you love when i dominate you. I know you do," he spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of speaking. Gabriel nodded his head. Sam sped up his hips and watched his cock disappear then reappear from inside of the angel. The feeling of him tighten around his cock made Sam groan deeply.

"I can feel how tight you get everytime I thrust back into you," he kept saying. He moved so Gabe was bent a little and he was kneeling over Gabriel, legs still in his arms as he began to slam into Gabrial's tightness. He couldnt take it anymore, Gabriel had to come he needed to. He was going to faint if he didn't.

As if reading his mind, Sam stopped his thrusts and Gabe whined as he opened his eyes and looked up at him, "Dont come till I tell you too, got it?" Sam growled. Gabriel just stared into his lovers eyes before nodding frantically which gave Sam the signal to keep bounding into him. Each of his thrusts were followed by a pant or grunt from the taller male. His back flexing with each slam, each thrust. He could feel the sweat rolling down his body but none of that mattered.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he concentrated on trying not to come, his moans matched Sam's grunts and his hands moved up to grip onto his human's shoulders. He dug his blunt nails into the flesh and breathed through his nose the best he could from still being gagged. Sam began to move faster, so fast that the bed started to hit the wall behind it in a rhythmic tapping. He was close and he could feel that Gabriel was beyond close so he slammed harder and with the last shove he made, he came hard inside of the male with a loud groan of Gabriel's name.

"Come! NOW!" he yelled, still painting the insides of the angel. Gabriel came as he was told, shooting load after load of semen onto his chest and face from the way he was still bent. He came so hard that last time that his body shook and trembled intensely. Sam withdrew from his exhausted lover to remove the gag, he tossed it aside.

The men laid there for almost an hour before either of them could talk, Gabriel was still slightly disorented from it all. Sam looked over to him and smiled triumphly.

"Next time you won't snap me into a place I hate, will you?"

Gabe let a smirk cross his lips, eyes still closed, and he spoke, "If I get fucked like that, I'll do it everyday,"


End file.
